Harry Potter: After the War
by MagiKittyKat
Summary: The war is over, and Harry beat Voldemort once and for all. Now all he wants to do is get on with his life, and have the best life he can. To do this he needs a few certain things. HG&HrR With a few other minor ships. Prolouge Up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this chapter. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Wish I did though. Wouldn't that be fun?

**Prologue **

As Harry Potter stepped away from the smoking body that was once Lord Voldemort, all he could think was one thing. It was over, finally. The war had been going on for six years, and now he could finally have a life not surrounded by the tragedies of war. Life had been hard on him, but now that part of his life was finally over and he could relax.

"Harry!" Something very tall and orange was running at him through the smoke that blocked his vision.

"Harry, Mate are you ok?" Asked Ron. Not really, thought Harry. But who would be after _that_ fight?

"Err, not really Ron. But I will be, and it would help some if you could get me to a healer now. Thanks." The situation was finally beginning to hit him full force, and all he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. That and there was a terrible throbbing in his side that just wouldn't go away.

"Right mate. Sure thing." said Ron as he heaved Harry's arm around his shoulders and began to walk toward the castle covered in smoke, just like everything else on Hogwarts grounds now was. Harry was thankful the battle had taken place at Hogwarts, because they were so close to an infirmary. That was the only good thing that really could be said about the battle, besides that Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all.

As they walked Harry couldn't help but notice all the bodies littering the ground around them. There were just so many. Some were Death eaters, but others were friends, advisors, and worst, students. It made him cringe to think of how many innocent people had lost their lives today in this terrible battle. It was the battle to end the war, and that made it that much larger of a fight. Still, to think of them all and so many he knew, made him positively sick. Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Parvati, and Dean were gone, as were Professerers McGonagall, Flitwick, Victor, and Slughorn. Those were just the people he knew personally.

It was truly a day that was going to go down in Wizarding history books. Harry just hoped that the reporters wouldn't go looking for him too soon. He needed to relax and sort things over a bit first. Rita Skeeter was still good on the threat Hermione made to her in fourth year, and if she wouldn't leave him alone Harry could just…remind her of it.

Ron and Harry were now approaching the infirmary and the screeching that was accompanying it. As they neared they could hear Madam Pomfrey practically screaming.

"Would you _please_ stop that screeching Mr. Weasley? It's going to have to be moved into the socket one way or another, and the quicker the better."

"Madam, with all due respect, I think it could heal nicely on its own without touching it!" Came Percy's voice.

"Now Mr. Weasley you have no idea how wrong you are, it wouldn't heal at all. That's why you leave the healing to me."

"I refuse to let you touch my arm!" Ron and Harry came in sight of the infirmary just in time to see Madam Pomfrey untying Percy from a hospital bed, where Percy was lying, very red in the face and panting.

"See Mr. Weasley? It wasn't all that bad!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey.

"I think I should tell my wife on you." Muttered Percy under his breath. This statement found Ron and Harry in stitches, and caused Harry's side to give a painful shock. Harry gave a gasp of pain, which caught Madam Pomfrey's attention immediately.

"Mr. Potter! You come here this instant and let me look you over!"

"Yes Ma'm." Said Harry smiling as Ron muttered under his breath about bloody healers. Some things just never changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUHBAM! And the prolouge is up! Thank you so much if you review! ILY guys!


End file.
